Gossip
by sailormoon1982
Summary: It is a week after the costume party and Alex Annie Maya and Shaz, have a girls day and gossip about their night they had with the men at costume party. Gene Sam Ray and Chris over hear and decide to teach the girls a lesson that they won't forget.


Gossip

It is a week after the costume party and Alex Annie Maya and Shaz, have a girls day and gossip about their night they had with the men at costume party. Gene Sam Ray and Chris over hear and decide to teach the girls a lesson that they won't forget. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. I also don't own the kegel exercise that was owned by the late Dr. Arnold Kegel. Big thanks to GeneHuntress on fanfiction .net and OyWeh on railway arms who is also Katie Duggan's Niece on fanfiction .net for the votes for the name of this story. Big thanks and cookies with a Gene picture on top to you both for your votes on fanfiction .net and the railway arms.

Alex Annie Maya and Shaz were at Annie and Sam's house having another girl's day. They all had plans to stay the night. For Alex and Gene it was easy to stay the night because Molly was at slumber party her friend's Sarah's house and his mother had Gene Jr. Nick was at friend's house so Ray and Maya had no trouble stay over without worrying if Nick would have party like he did the week before but without their permission this time. They had just finished giving each other makes over's and did each other's hair and were now doing each other's nails when Shaz asked how their night went after the costume party the weekend before.

"So how did your nights go last week after the party" asked Shaz?

"Well when me and Gene got back to our room he got a very nice surprise of tight I was when he finger and then fuck me" said Alex.

"How did you make yourself tight Alex" asked Annie.

"For two weeks before the party me and Gene both had colds so I did kegel exercise to make myself tight" said Alex.

"Oh I will bet he just loved that" said Maya.

"Yes he did loved it so much that he told me every night since then during and after we make love that he loves my now tight pussy that intent to keep to tight just for him" said Alex.

"Wow now I want to try those exercises" said Annie.

"Me to" said Shaz.

"Same here" said Maya.

Alex shows them the web site she got them off of that told how to do them. After Annie Maya and Shaz printed off the page Maya told of her night.

"Ray sat in a chair pretend it was throne in his costume still watching me finger myself, then he told me to suck him until he told me to stop. After I sucked him for a while he made me stop and get on the bed were we had hot sex with my legs hooked over his arms" said Maya.

"Oh I bet he just loved watching you pleasure yourself just for him" said Alex

"He did" said Maya.

"And getting to act like a king" said Annie.

"Yeah with Maya as his Queen or wench as the men said back then" said Shaz as she laughed.

After she finished laughing she told the girls of her night with Chris.

"I had fun being Chris's slave he had me take off my bra and knickers then I stood as he as he walk around me. Then he took me in arms and kiss after we kissed he got on the bed and had me ride him and I used a position called the Joystick Joyride" said Shaz.

"Wow that sounds hot" said Alex.

"Yeah" added Maya.

"Very hot sound" said Annie.

"I got it out of the off the cosmopolitan web page back in September" said Shaz.

Alex Annie and Maya said they would have to check out the site later as Annie told of her night with Sam.

"I play nurse with Sam and took care of a swelling he had between his legs first with my mouth then with my pussy, I also played with his balls to which I know he loves" said Annie.

I hope he felt better after that treatment said Alex

"Am sure he did" said Maya

"And you just had to love giving him his treatment" said Shaz

"Of course he did in fact he loved them so much I had to give treatments every night for the last week" said Annie

All four of them laughed at the night they all had as they finished each other's nails both fingers and toes unaware that Gene Sam Ray and Chris were outside listen to them. The guys had gone to Railway arms to have drink and have a guy's day and went to Luigis get some take out before they went back to Sam's house where they were staying for the night. And had stood outside the door listen to Alex Annie Maya and Shaz gossip about what they did after the party last week.

"That is it bolly is going to get it for gossiping about our night" said Gene.

"So is Annie" said Sam.

"And Maya" said Ray.

"Shaz to, what are we going to do to them" asked Chris.

Gene Sam and Ray gave Chris a god you are so stupid look.

"We are going to go in there and take them upstairs and fuck them hard to show them that we don't like it when they talk like this" said Gene as Sam open the door.

Inside the house Alex Annie Maya and Shaz has just finished doing each other's nails when they heard door open and Gene Sam Ray and Chris came in.

"Hi Gene" said Alex as she smiled at him.

"Don't you hi Gene me bolly" said Gene.

"What the fuck is the matter with guys' asked Maya as she and girls look at the guys who have pissed off looks on their faces.

"We are sick of you girls talking about sex lives" said Ray.

"Oh lighting up" said Annie.

"No you girls need to be taught a lesson" said Sam.

"Yeah a lesson" said Chris.

The guys moved into the living room with looks of lust in their eyes. Alex Annie Maya and Shaz saw the looks in the guy's eyes and moved like lighting off the sofa and love seat past the guys ran to the door and out of the room before the guys could grab them. Alex and Annie ran as fast as they could to the den were Annie hid in the closet and Alex hid under the desk.

Maya and Shaz hid in the kitchen and laundry room. Maya was hiding in the closet with folded doors closed and Shaz was hiding in the pantry. Gene Sam Ray and Chris took off after the girls when they go away. Gene checks the coat closet and Sam check the down stairs bath room. Ray and Chris check the cupboard under the stairs. Ray and Chris were just going to check upstairs when they heard a sneeze coming from the kitchen.

Both went to the kitchen Chris open the pantry door and found Shaz pushed up against the shelves he grabbed her and took her upstairs. Ray check the closet in the laundry room and found Maya hiding under sheets. She tries to fight him as he took her upstairs. Gene and Sam check the den they could hear both Alex and Annie breathing and smile. Sam opened the closet and found Annie trying to hide behind boxes. He shook his finger at her when she tried to open her mouth to let Alex know that they guys found them.

Sam helped her out of the closet and led her upstairs to their room. Alex sat under the desk watching as Gene moved the curtains looking for her. She watches as he moved the chair and sits down she pushes herself away from him. But Gene moves his feet and touches her Alex sits and waits for him to find her. Gene gets out of the chair and kneels on the floor and meets Alex's eyes. He holds his hand out to her and helps her out from under the desk. Once she out Gene stands them up and he throws her over his shoulder and takes her upstairs.

Once upstairs he take to their room and throws her on the bed.

"Now then bolly you have been a very bad girl today first by talking about what we do in the bed room and then hiding on me" said Gene.

'Am sorry Gene how can I make it up to you" said Alex.

"You can start by taking off your clothes and then lying on the bed with your legs spread" said Gene.

Alex got undress in a very sexy way knowing it would turn Gene on. After she got undress she went and laid back on the bed with her legs spread.

Gene removed his clothes and got on the bed with her he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. They kissed for while until they stop for air. they make passionate love to each other.

Gene moves himself her off as they stayed intimately connected. Alex laid her head under Gene's chin and Gen held her as they feel asleep.

After Sam took Annie from the den he took her up to their room and took off both of their clothes and make love.

Annie laid on Sam for a while until legs began to get numb. Sam helped her move off him and on the bed. They fell asleep holding each other.

Half way up the stairs Ray picked Maya up since she was still fighting him in a playful way, and took her to the bedroom where he grabbed their robes then took her to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom he turns on the shower. Maya smiled as she removed her clothes and got in the shower. Ray took his off and joined her in the shower were they made love.

They get out of the shower after they wash the sweat off their bodies and get into their robes. They pick up their clothes and leave the bathroom and head to their room were the fall on the bed. They both fall asleep as soon as they are under the covers and their heads hit the pillow.

Chris led Shaz up to their room she smile as they both undressed and made love later Chris moved off her and onto his back. Shaz laid her head on his chest listen to his heart beat as it sang her to sleep.

The next day as Alex Annie Maya and Shaz woke they surprise the guys with very hot and passionate morning love making. Later after they all got up and ready for the day they told the guys that they enjoy being taught a lesson the night before. Gene Sam Ray and Chris said they loved teaching them one and loved the hot morning sex they got that morning. They stay visited for a while then they all went home. When Gene and Alex got home she got online to check out the cosmopolitan web page and not only found the Joystick Joyride but another position called the Torrid Tug-of-War that wanted to try.

Later that night Gene had come into his and Alex's room to see Alex making the bed naked, seeing Alex making the bed naked was turning Gene on to no end. Gene removed his clothes and went over to bed and grabbed Alex's arse making her yelp. Alex turn to fine him as naked as she was Gene pushed her down on the bed not caring that it was only half made. They moved with each other for a while until they hit their peaks. Later as they laid in the now made bed Gene told Alex how much he love that position. Alex told she was glad he liked it and she loved being taught a lesson the night before. Gene was glad she liked it and that he loved being woke up to hot morning sex with her. They talk for a while until they fell asleep.

The end


End file.
